Possessed
by superwhofilesjackson
Summary: While following some demonic activities, the Winchesters find themselves in Chicago, the home town of none other than the only professional wizard harry dresden. (the events of this story takes place before supernatural season 2 finale and before white knight )
1. prologue

prologue

I was having a really bad day. First of all I had wasted a good day sitting in my office doing nothing but answering the occasional prank calls I got because of my profession. But that was all right. That's what i did most of the days. I didn't get many _real_ clients.  
Murphy and I were working on a case. Murphy was checking out a lead and didn't want me to interfere. So I was just sitting there waiting for her to call me and give me some news.  
Since it was no use doing anything in the office, and it was already late noon, I went home. I took a beer from the ice box and went straight to the sub basement. I wanted to ask Bob about our case. He said he would need check somethings before he could say anything . So, after giving him a million warnings and threats, I let him out. Obviously, bob being bob, he ignored all the things I said, came back several hours later, not having any knowledge about anything. He wouldn't tell me what he did but later I got news that there had been this huge party somewhere. _Great._  
So, I went to McAnally's. It always helped my mood. And i could ask him if he knew anything. But I never got there.  
I had decided to walk (the fresh air also helped my mood). But I didn't get too far.  
About three blocks away from my apartment, something happened. The street was empty. It was dark so I couldn't see much, but I swear I saw smoke, black smoke, surrounding me. I could feel it. It was moving. Alive. The next thing I know, I felt this horrible sensation. The smoke forcing my mouth open, and entering my body. It felt worse than swallowing a whole bucket of acid. As the smoke passed through my throat, it felt scorching hot, and ice cold at the same time. And the pain. It was too much. I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Sam**_  
"Are you absolutely sure?" Dean asked me for the umpteenth time.  
I sighed and said, "Yes Dean, i am _absolutely_ sure. What else could it be?"  
"It could just be some psychos killing for fun."  
" _Or_ it could be a demon possessing people and then killing just for fun." I said. "What else could it be?" I repeated."In the past week itself there have been three deaths, with obvious culprits who have no idea about what they had done. You don't actually believe that there is no case here."  
Dean scowled and said, "fine, so there is a possibility that there is a case here. But why do _we_ have to take it. We have been working non stop for the past few months. _Yo_ u might be a machine but _I_ for one am a human. I need food, and sleep and a little R &R occasionally. We could call some other hunters and tell _them_ to solve it. It's just a demon."  
"Yes, yes i know. But we were the closest, and we have only one day left until the next murder... and look we are almost there. " I said, reading a sign that said " **Chicago- 30 miles.** "  
Dean saw the sign as he drove past it. He muttered something, which I figured wasn't anything nice about me.  
He turned up the Metallica song, that was playing, up, so I could barely hear myself think.  
I was about to tell him to turn it down but then I saw the stubborn look on his face and figured that it would be no use. I leaned back on the seat and thought about our case. The first murder happened exactly a week ago. The victim was a young lady. She was found shot in the head, twice, in her bedroom, by her husband. He had blood all over him, and his prints were found all over the murder weapon. The wife was beaten very badly before the murder, and the police had found bruises on his knuckles, indicating that he hit her. The cops had arrested him. He said that he didn't remember anything before two days ago. The cops didn't believe him, of course. But he insisted that he didn't remember anything, that he loved his wife very much and would never do anything like that to her.  
The same thing happened two days later, this time a 18 year old found dead, the same way as before, beaten before two shots in head. She was found by her boyfriend, with blood all over his clothes, fingerprints on the weapon and bruised hands. The boyfriend didn't remember anything and loved his girlfriend very much. They were even going to move in together.  
The third murder again happened after a time interval of 2 days(i.e. yesterday, the the next murder would happen some time tomorrow). The victim had died the same way and the murderer denied remembering anything. The only difference was that the victim was the mother of her murderer.  
All this formed a pattern, which didnt make any sense, as most demons chose their victims randomly, usually for communication, with the help of human blood. Which brought another confusing question, _why kill the victims with a gun?_ Demons usually just slit the throat of a person. They mostly didn't care how they died. But this demon was very careful as to how his victims died. It had to be exactly two gun shots, and not very messy. Demons like messy. Also, the people it possessed weren't random. And demons usually hang on to their meat suit. This one possessed, killed the loved one, and then found another meat suit. Also, he stayed in them for more or less two days. Not your typical demon.  
But I couldn't think of anything else that could possess people and be so choosy. A ghost could possess humans, but ghosts are tied to a place or a thing, and they don't really care about much time limit. Also, there were no connection between the three (or six) vics. It sounded even less like a ghost then a demon.  
I snapped out of it when I heard Dean call my name.  
"Sammy, we are here."  
"Great. Let's start some demon hunting." I said cheerfully.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Dresden**_  
I woke up in a flat, dark floor in a vast and open space. The only light came from a single lamp hanging overhead. There appeared to be no walls. I had been here before. It was my head  
(Apparantly I was a minimalist).  
I could see three chairs in front of me. In one of them sat Lasciel(fallen angel. Long story), angelic, blonde, white tunic and all. She looked amused and very excited. Anything that could excite a millenia old fallen angel can't be anything good.  
In the other chair sat me. Well, at least a version of me. My subconscious. His hair were clipped shorter and neater then mine, and wore a black beard which was kept in a similar way. He wore a black, silk shirt and black pants. His hands were unmarred (unlike mine) and he had no scars on him. His whole appearance said 'evil wizard.'  
I didn't like my subconscious self much(and that's an understatement). He was a jerk. I wasn't very happy to be here. I (I mean the other me) looked as confused as I felt right now. And he didn't look very happy either. I guess he didn't know what was going on and didn't like being kept in the dark.  
I had only been here twice, and both of them while I was in a near death situation. That's what confused me most.  
Last I remember, I wasn't in any 'near death situation'.  
Murphy had called me yesterday. She said that we _might_ have a case. She wasn't entirely sure, but she said she wanted be ready incase it _di_ d turn out to be my kind of case. She had given me the details. Three murders, all within the time interval of two days, random people with no connection to each other, but all beaten brutally before two gun shot in the head. Three different murderers, all arrested immediately, all claiming they didn't remember anything.  
Murphy had suggested that some warlock was controlling their minds and making them kill their loved ones. I had told her that it was a possibility, but the council would have noticed the use of black magic, and would have told me to take care of the matter. I had told her that I would ask around to see if anyone knew anything, and I had done exactly that. But no one had a clue about anything. Hell they thought that things in Chicago were actually quite for a change. I even called the council to see if they suspected anything, but they said that Chicago was clean (for now, they had added).  
The next morning, Murphy called me for an update, which I gave her. She said that she might have a lead, but it was probably nothing and that she would like to check it out by herself. I said that I would be in my office if she needed anything.  
This evening (if it is still the same day) I was taking a walk... no wait... I was going to mac's, for a drink. I remember walking, but anything that happened after that was black. I couldn't remember.  
"I see that you are trying to figure things out. Need some help?" Lasciel said in her most sweetest voice.  
I ignored her and looked at Me 2.0."What am i doing here? And why the hell can't i remember what happened?" I demanded. Me 2.0 scowled.  
"He doesn't know. We had been waiting for you to wake up so we can discuss this... situation." Lasciel said.  
"What do you mean he doesn't know!?" I glared at her. Then addressing me, I said, "What does she mean you don't know? You are my subconscious. Aren't you supposed to notice everything and remember everything? _I_ dont remember but you must remember it, right?"  
"Well technically, yes. I _woul_ d remember things you forgot, but this is different."  
"Different how?"  
"Someone, or rather som _ething,_ got inside your head and erased some of the memories." Lasciel said.  
"But that is not possible. I have especially armed my brain for that kind of invasion. No one could have passed through."  
"For once i agree with him. If he _did_ invade our mind, and i thought that he would get past the barriers, then i would have interfered myself. I wouldn't let anyone get inside our head." My subconscious said.  
"Ah, yes that is all very true, but this isn't your regular wizard or something, using black magic, or any kind of magic for that matter, to get inside your head now is it?" Lasciel said.  
"Wait a second. If this... thing, is not using magic, then how did it get inside my head?" I was very puzzled.  
"Harry, harry. You have to keep an open mind. What you are thinking is that something entered your body _figuratively,_ but in reality, it entered your body _literally._ "  
"Do you mean it like with the Corpsetaker? But that doesn't make sense. I am still in my body..." I widened my eyes in panic. "I _am_ still in body, right?"  
Lash made a show of waving me off with her hand and said, "Yes, yes, you are in your body. But i didn't mean it like that either. I mean it like being possessed by a demon, and before you ask, not those type of demons. These are actually tortured souls from hell. They are tortured until they can't take it anymore and their soul is blackened. It loses all its pureness, and it becomes a demon. A demon can possess any body it wants. They have full control over the body. Usually the people they possess are aware of what's going on and they remember being possessed. They are awake inside the body, unable to do anything, while the demon did all the horrible things it wants to do. But your case is different. This demon doesn't want you to be awake, to be aware of the fact that you are possessed. When he left your body, you wouldn't have have remembered anything. The only reason you are awake right now is because of me. I am older and stronger than him. I tried to trap him, but he resisted and is now in hiding. He is still controlling your body though. I can't get access to it... what?" Both, me and my subconscious, were staring at her in disbelief, although my subconscious looked more suspicious then skeptical.  
It was me who spoke first. "So you are telling us... me... that demons are _real?_ And that my body is currently being _possessed_ by one? You don't _actually_ expect me to believe that."  
"I didnt expect that you _won't_ belive that. After all the things you have seen you shouldn't be surprised by the fact that demons exist. If you are skeptical about _demon_ s then you wouldn't believe in half the things in this world if you see them with your own eyes.."  
I just stared at her, not knowing if to believe what she said or not.  
Before I could say anything, my subconscious said, "ok so how do we get him to leave this body?"  
"Wait, you actually believe her!?"  
"Yes."  
"Come on you can't _actually_ believe this shit."  
"We both are the same person harry. Deep down you believe every single word she said. That's the only reason _i_ believe."  
"Oh great. Blame it on me." I scowled.  
"So...? How do we get rid of this son of a bitch?" My subconscious repeated.  
At this Lasciel smiled. Crap. Whatever we had to do, couldn't be anything good if an evil fallen denarius thought it would be fun.  
"Oh come on harry. Don't look like that. It isn't that bad." Lash must have sensed, more likely read, my thoughts.  
"Yeah i bet." I muttered, loud enough for her to hear.  
"You were going to say something..." alter harry was getting impatient.  
"Ah yes. It is very easy. It will give you strength to cast off the demon."  
"Oh boy. It must be something really bad if you are stalling." I said.  
"I am _not_ stalling! Fine I'll get to the point. You will just have to say yes." Lasciel spread her arms, a wide and knowing smile on her face.  
I widened my eyes. No ways.  
"No. No ways am i saying yes." Ever since I had picked up that coin, Lasciel had been in my head, but merely as a shadow of the real denarius. She had been trying to tempt me with unlimited power and knowledge since then. But all that came with a terrible price I wasn't willing to pay.  
"There must be some other way." I protested.  
"There is no other way harry. If you want to be free, have your own will, then you _wil_ l need my powers. You have to say yes harry." Lasciel pressed.  
"If i _did_ say ues to you, then i wont have any free will there _has_ to an other way. You earlier said something about trapping it. We could do that. I am sure you must know some spell or something through which he would leave this body."  
"I already told you that i tried my best to capture him, but he is hiding himself."  
" _Did_ you try you best? Did you try hard enough? You have been trying to turn me into a denarius for very long. Maybe you saw your shot. Hell how do i even know that there is a demon inside me. For all i know it's one of your tricks." I accused her.  
Lash narrowed her eyes. They were flashing with anger. She looked furious.  
"How _dar_ e you. After all I have done for you. After all the times i have saved your life, helped you with your stupid cases."  
"Yeah yeah. Cut the crap. No need to get melodramatic. I would have survived just fine without you. You might have _assiste_ d me once in a while, but you are no angel. "  
"She is right." Alter ego me said.  
I stared at him in disbelief. Lash didnt look very surprised though.  
"What!?" I almost shouted.  
"She is right," He repeated. "Yeah i heard you once, but _wha_ t."  
Harry 2.0 sighed. "I can sense something evil and powerful inside your body, harry. If what she said about the demon is true, then i agree with her." He was going to say something else but I interrupted him.  
"Yes _you_ would say that wouldn't you. You have been trying to get me say yes for almost as long as she has. You are a power hungry ass hole who thinks that he can do anything. You..."  
"I will repeat what i said before. I am you. The most essential part of you, who knows what is important and knows what to do to survive."  
"I don't _care._ I will not say yes and that's it." Did I say that I am a very stubborn man?  
"Fine. I am sure that when you see you don't have any other option, you will say yes." Lash said.  
I scowled at the two of them.  
"As much as i don't like working with you two, i don't have any other choice. We will need a plan."  
"You _think!_ " Alter ego snickered.  
I ignored him and, while looking around, said,"First of all, how do we get out of here?"


	4. Chapter 3

_**Dean**_  
I was tired. And very sore. Just last night Sammy and I killed a whole nest of vamps, and today he wanted to work _another_ case. Dude was a freaking robot with human emotions.  
No way was I ever admitting it to him, but he was right. We had a case here, and it needed to be solved. _No matter how hard_ _I_ _wanted a day off._ I sighed.  
We had found a cheap motel to stay in. We both had agreed that we should wait until tomorrow morning to get started. It was too late right now.  
We had some dinner, and now we were in our motel room. Sam was doing some research (like he hadn't done lots of that already). I was laying on the bed, doing nothing but staring at the ceiling. I was thinking about a few months ago, when dad had given up his soul to save me. I thought about what he had told me before making that deal. Before he died... what I needed to do...  
"Hey Dean, look at this." Sam snapped me out of my thoughts. "So i was looking at some supernatural websites to see if anything like this had happened before. Guess what i found." Without giving me a chance to speak, he continued.  
"Turns out, there has been quite a few supernatural activities going on around here. Hearts bursting out of the body, animal attacks, disappearance of few FBI agents in some mysterious way, bodies with not a single drip of blood in them, and well the list goes on."  
I whistled. "Wow. You are telling me that there have been vampires and werewolves and witches in Chicago for years, and we didn't even know about that."  
"Yeah it weird. Also, a few years ago, around the time of the disappearance of the FBI agents, there was a video of some cop shooting a werewolf. But before it was authenticated, it just vanished into thin air. And look at this, all the cases that had 'weird' written on them were given to a Special Investigation department. And the best part is, the cop who shot the werewolf in the video,she works in that department. In fact she is the lieutenant there. And the weirdest part is that they have a consultant."  
"Yeah Sam, you are right. That is weird." I mocked him  
He ignored me and continued. "The consultant, a Harry Dresden, is listed in the phone book as 'wizard'. He had helped the department many times, always worked with lieutenant Karrin Murphy. And i have lost count of the number of bodies left behind his wake. Maybe he is some kind of monster or a witch."  
"Seriously!" I rolled my eyes at him, "he is listed as _wizar_ d? A _professional wizard?_ A wizard named harry!? Dude's nuts. No _sane_ person would do something like that. He could be harmless for all we know."  
"Yes Dean you are absolutely right. I am sure that a person hired by a police department dealing with all the _unusual_ is completely crazy and harmless." It was sam's turn to mock me. I scowled.  
"Fine, so maybe we should go check him out. But first we talk to the cop chick. Right now she seems more dangerous than the wizard guy."  
"Yeah sure. We could do that."

"Lieutenant Murphy? I am special agent Smith FBI. This is my partner agent Smith. " Sam said. Then with a polite smile he added, "No relations."  
Karrin Murphy didn't smile back. She just nodded her head in a grim way, and shook our hands. She had a firm grip. Not something you would expect from someone blonde and who couldn't be taller than 5' foot. With her cute nose, she basically looked like someone's little sister. But that is of course before you look into her eyes. She had that look in her eyes that said _I_ _have seen some seriously tough shit._  
Despite us looking like giants in front of her small figure, (especially Sam. Dude was a giant any ways) she didn't seem intimidated. In fact the look she gave us, it was intimidating me _._  
"Agents." She said matter of factly."How can i help you?"  
"We are here about the murders that took place a week ago." Sam said.  
Murphy looked at us suspiciously and said,"why is FBI interested in them? The murderers were caught and the case is closed."  
"Yes that's true, but there was a similar pattern in all three murders, and all three convicts said they didn't remember anything. This might indicate that there is serial killer on the loose. Also, the time line suggests that next murder would happen sometime tomorrow." I said.  
Murphy looked like she knew all this, but was still annoyed at us for being here.  
"I am sorry agents, but the case is closed." She repeated.  
"Alright lieutenant. If that's what you think." Sam said. "Oh, and, just out of curiosity, that video of you shooting that wolf, was it real?"  
Murphy looked at us like we were from a different planet. I guess people didn't usually ask her that. They would think that it was fake.  
She dubiously said, "of course it wasnt real agent Smith." But we all knew that neither of us believed that. Nor did we believe that the case was closed.

We sat in my black impala, on our way to harry dresden's.  
" something is going on in Chicago." Sam muttered, lost in thoughts.  
"Yeah. That Murphy chick is too small and cute to be a cop." I said.  
"Come on Dean. You know what i mean. Murphy was obviously lying. She knows more than she's saying."  
I just nodded, and turned up the Metallica song that was playing, not wanting to talk about the case anymore.  
"Dude seriously? Metallica?" Sam said, disgusted.  
I just grinned and sang along with the song.

We reached harry dresden's residence. Dresden lived in a basement apartment, beneath a big roomy house. I figure the rent must be cheaper and Dresden didn't seem exactly rich.  
Sam knocked on the door. It was a big heavy metal door who's frame wasn't set right, and looked like it would take a hell of a shove to get open.  
We waited in our cheap FBI suits, our fake badge ready in our hands, for the professional wizard to open the door. After 2 minutes, when we got no response, Sam knocked at the door again, this time a little louder.  
After another couple of minutes, the door opened. At the threshold stood a big man. Like a _really_ big man. Like 'bigger than Sam' big. And let me tell you Sam is not small. He is more than 6'3, with a lot of muscle to add to that body.  
And then you look at the person standing in front of us. Now he is what you call a giant. He was at least more than six and a half foot tall. He wore a worn out leather duster above a cheap star wars Tshirt. On his left hand, he wore a black glove, even though it wasnt that cold outside. May be he was a big soft baby who couldn't handle a little cold. Yeah right.  
The worst were his eyes. His eyes were empty, as if he had no soul. The look in them said that he would kill anyone just for fun. Somehow it just felt wrong. One look at Sam said that he thought the same thing.  
Sam cleared his throat and addressed dresden. "Mr dresden? I am FBI special agent Smith and this is my..." before he could finish, he was cut off by dresden.  
"Partner agent Smith. No relations. Yeah Yeah Murphy said that i should expect you." He said this without any humor.  
We had expected Murphy to call him, so we weren't very surprised. Sam cleared his throat again and said, "right. So you already know why we are here."  
Dresden nodded.  
"Mind if we come in?" I asked.  
Dresden muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like Latin.  
This wasn't right. He could be doing some spell. I felt Sam tense and reach for his gun.  
Suddenly, dresden stopped and nodded. We must have looked confused, because he sighed and said,"Yes you can come in."  
Sam and I looked at each other and stepped inside the apartment.  
Nothing happened. No blast. No boom. No ghost coming to attack us. No nothing.  
"You can relax. I am not going to eat you." Dresden said, grinning. But even his grin felt empty. Even evil maybe.  
Sam and I looked at each other again. We both agreed on one thing - it was a demon.  
"So Mr dresden..." Sam began.  
"Call me harry." Dresden said politely.  
"Okay, harry. Lieutenant Murphy must have told you about the case we are investigating."  
"Yes she did."  
Sam was just opening his mouth to say something else when I said,"harry, can i get a drink?" I said, looking around for a refrigerator, finding none.  
Dresden saw me looking around and said,"I don't have a refrigerator, but i do have a ice box. I will get you a beer."  
"Oh, no trouble, i will get it myself. Can i get you one?" Before he could protest, I went to the kitchen, where I thought one would keep an ice box. Though seriously, who kept a freaking ice box!  
Dresden would have follow me, but Sam distracted him with questions.  
Harry's apartment wasn't very big. From where I stood, I could see a kitchenette,two doors, probably leading to a bedroom and bathroom, and a fire place. There were a couple of bulging bookshelves in a corner, and a star wars poster hung on a wall. The place was surprising clean and well organised. Maybe dresden was gay.  
I found the ice box lying in a corner. I took three beers, and opened them. Then, making sure that dresden was not looking, I added a little holy water from my flask to all three beers (who knows which one he would take).  
I gave Sam and Dresden a beer each. We both eyed dresden, waiting for him to take a sip.  
I casually took a sip (the beer was heaven!). Dresden eyed us suspiciously. I was sure that he had made us, and was going to attack us, but he took a sip from the bottle.  
The demon screamed as the holy water burned its throat and smoke appeared. It hissed and dresden's eyes turned black.  
I was ready for this. I took my flask of holy water, and emptied it on the demon. It screamed, but it must have been strong because he soon had me lying on the floor with a huge bump on my head.  
I must have blacked out for a couple of minutes, because when I opened my eyes, the demon was knocked out on the floor.  
"Dean." Sam said with relief in his voice. "Make yourself useful and tie the demon while i draw a devils trap."  
I stood up, and then almost fell down again because of the splitting headache I was starting to have. But I ignored it. I found some rope in a drawer. I took a chair and tied the demon in it, over the devils trap Sam had drawn.  
Dresden was still unconscious.  
"Now what?" I asked.  
Before Sam could reply, there was some noise from outside. I immediately got my gun out, and aimed it at the door, holy water held ready. I saw Sam do the same in my peripheral vision.  
The door was suddenly shoved open, and in entered a small figure, a shocked look on her face.  
"Lieutenant Murphy? "  
"Agents?" Then she saw her consultant tied up in a chair.  
Her face turned stone cold. She eyed the guns in our hands. I saw Sam hesitantly lower his gun, but I kept it where it was. She could be possessed as well.  
"Look. This isn't what it looks like." Sam started.  
"Oh i think this is exactly what it looks like. Who are you?" She demanded.  
Before anyone else could say anything, I threw some holy water at Murphy. She looked shocked, but nothing else happened. She wasn't possessed. She wiped her face, and stared at me like I was crazy.  
"My apologies." I grinned sheepishly, and put my gun away. That was a mistake. Let me tell you something about murphy- she might be small, but she was fierce. And she was quick as hell.  
I was pinned to the wall before I could say 'presto', and a gun was pointed at sam's head. I could barely move.  
"Drop the gun." She said, pointing at the gun that Sam still had in his hand.  
Sam raised both his hands and slowly dropped the gun.  
Murphy reached into my jacket and pulled out my gun. She quickly frisked me with one hand, one still holding the gun pointed at Sam, and soon I was devoid of my lock pick, silver knife, my other gun, and my flask.  
She then released me, and sent me hurtling towards where Sam stood (damn she was strong). I raised my hands as she pointed her gun at us.  
She eyed us once again, and started towards dresden. I quickly said,"Wait!"  
Murphy glared at me and continued towards dresden.  
"Hey. Wait. Just listen to what we have to say before you untie him. Please" Sam said, his puppy dog eyes pleading.  
Murphy didn't show any reaction, but she stopped.  
"Okay. One chance. And it better be good."  
"So it's like this...um... you see...I have no idea how to tell you this..." I started to say, but then I realized that I _really_ had no idea how to say that her consultant was possessed by a demon.  
"Your consultant is possessed by a demon." Sam said bluntly.  
I stared at him. He stared back as if to say _what!?_  
"No need to sugar coat it Sammy."  
"What? She already knows that there are supernatural things out there. She shot that werewolf remember?"  
I looked at Murphy, and found her staring at us like we were crazy.  
"See, she doesn't believe us. Maybe that video _wa_ s fake." I said.  
"Hey! 'She' is right here. If you want to know something ask me directly. " Murphy said, waving her gun at us.  
"Ok fine. So was that video real?" Sam asked exasperated.  
"Mind your own business." She said bluntly.  
I sighed,"look you have to believe us. As crazy as it might sound, but what Sam said is the truth."  
"Okay." Murphy said calmly.  
I stared at her and said," _Okay?_ "  
"What? I thought you wanted me to believe you."  
"I did. But i didn't _expec_ t you to believe us. Not so easily."  
"I don't. "  
"But i thought you said.." Now I was really confused.  
"I am going to need some proof."  
Sam nodded. Slowly and carefully he reached in his pocket. Murphy tensed. Sam took out a small bottle.  
"What is that?" Murphy asked.  
"That is holy water. It burns a demon, but it wouldn't hurt the body it is possessing. Just sprinkle a little of this on him and you will get your proof."  
Murphy nodded and carefully took the bottle from Sam.  
She threw the water on the demon. Dresden's skin smoked, and he woke with a start, eyes flashing black. Murphy seemed taken back.  
"Dresden?" She said hesitantly.  
"Dresden is gone. It is a demon." Sam said softy.  
"Is he alive?" She asked, some emotions leaking out of her mask.  
"Yes. He is in there some where, and he can probably hear you. He just has no control of his body."  
Murphy nodded again, relief apparent on her face.  
Murphy lowered her gun (but didn't put it away) and looked angrily at the demon.  
"Ok then. How do we get this son of bitch out of there?"


	5. Chapter 4

_**Dresden**_  
"Where are we?" I asked curiously. The place where I was standing looked a like a control room. Hell it was a control room. There were 1, 2, 3... 6 small old fashioned computers (I guess my magic affects technology in my brain too) on one side of the room. On the other side, there were different kinds of panel with several buttons and levers. Wonder what they are for.  
"What you don't recognise your own brain?" My subconscious snickered.  
I scowled at him.  
"I know we are in my brain." I lied.  
My subconscious (I should really give him a name. 'My subconscious' is too long.) was about to say something that would probably embarrass me, but Lash interrupted him.  
"Anyways..." She said, eyeing both of us,"I cannot control your body, without your permission that is, but i can show you what your eyes are seeing. Maybe we could learn more about this demon's intentions."  
"What if it's blocking you." I asked.  
"I am pretty sure it can't." She didn't elaborate.  
"And that's because...?"  
"Because this body doesn't belong to him. It is your body and that'd the only reason you can block me when you want to. Demons think that when they possess a body, they have full control over it, but they actually don't. There is a small part, a very small part that that person could still control. With most of the people, it's their mind. But with you, it me." Lash said it like it was the best thing that could happen to me. To have lose control of my brain so that a demon wouldn't control _her._  
"And that's good because...?"  
Lash looked at me as though I was a fool.  
"Your brain is useless in this situation. You should be glad you have me. You didn't even know what you were dealing with before I told you. I am the only one who can get you out of this mess."  
"You were saying something about showing us what the demon is doing... " subconscious said.  
"Yes. I can do that. Right now we are in that part of your brain that receives signals from the optic nerves. They know me very well."  
"My optic nerves know you very well...?"  
"Are you deaf?. Thats what i said didn't i? Of course they know me very well. After all i spend most of my time with them. That is, when you are not blocking me obviously."  
"I can't belive this" I muttered under my breath. Aloud, I said, "Okay fine. Show us."  
Lash muttered something (did I just hear her say something about a tv!?) inaudible. As soon as she stopped, a huge tv screen (oh) appeared in front of us. She held a remote in her hand. She pressed the power button and turned the tv on.  
The tv flickered for a while (Lash and subconscious both gave me a look like it was my fault. It wasn't!) and then flashed on.  
The first thing I saw was mouse. He was in my living room, growling at the screen, or rather growling at me. That wonderful dog knew that it wasnt me! I could tell that he didn't know what to do since it was my body even thought it was possessed by a demon. For one fourth of a second, the screen turned black (I must have blinked). Then everything was a little darker than it was before. It was as though someone had turned the lights off. But in spite of that, everything was also a lot clearer. I looked at Lash for an explanation.  
"The demon turned it's black eyes on. To scare the dog maybe." Lash said.  
"Oh..."  
I watched at mouse took a step towards the demon. Let me tell you this, the sight of a large foo dog, growling at you, ready to attack you, is not a very pleasant sight. Any normal person, anyone even _close_ to normal, would be running for his life. This demon must be really brave. It didn't back off.  
"Hey _mouse._ Don't you recognise me. I'm harry. Your owner. Don't growl at me." The demon seemed to be mocking him.  
"How does know who mouse is?" My subconscious asked Lash.  
"It has access to harry's brain. He knows everything about harry." She simply stated.  
 _Great!_  
I turned towards the screen. Something seemed to have happened. Mouse took a step back. I heard the demon laugh (it was super weird. To hear your own crazy evil kind of laughter). Mouse growled again, but this time, he looked a little sad. As if he knew exactly what was going on. He started walking towards the door. The demon didn't do anything to stop him. He turned to watch mouse leave. As the door came into sight, I saw that it was left open. Then I remembered the wards. The demon must have known about those too.  
Without doing anything, mouse walked out of the door. I didn't understand. He would never do something like that. He would never leave.  
I didn't see mister anywhere. He must have gone somewhere before the demon came. I hope, for his sake, that he doesn't return anytime soon.  
The demon laughed again, and closed the door behind my dog. I felt angry. No one, not even a demon, has _any_ right to interfere with my life. It is _my_ body, _my_ dog, and _my_ apartment. You can't just _possess_ me. And at that moment, I swore that I would get this son of a bitch out of my body, one way or another.  
I was snapped out of my thoughts by the ringing of the telephone. The demon muttered something in some language I didn't recognise, and picked up the phone.  
From the other end of the phone, I heard Murphy's voice,"Hey harry. It me."  
"Hey Murph. How's it going."  
"Not good. I just had a visit from couple of guys claiming to be fbi agents."  
"Claiming? " the demon asked, surprised.  
"I am pretty sure that they are not fbi. First of all, they were too young to be fbi, and second of all, no fbi agent would care about this case. It was open and shut. The only reason i am investigating it is because it looks like something supernatural would have done it. No reason for the FBI to get involved. And also they asked me about that werewolf video. I don't think they are normal humans." She told me(or rather the demon) about their meeting.  
"Ok Murph. I'll be on the lookout. You got anything else?"  
"No. The lead i was following turned out to be a dead end. What about you? You got anything?"  
"Nope. Nothing. Bob seemed to know nothing about it too." Great. He knew about bob too.  
"Ok. Call me if you get anything." Murphy said.  
"Ditto." With that he hung up, and sat on my second hand couch, doing nothing.

"Are we going to do anything or just stand here, as the demon stares into empty space?" It had been ten minutes since Murphy's call, and the demon had done nothing since then. Lash had told me to have patient, and had sent my subconscious somewhere. But u was getting tired of standing here, doing nothing, and was getting more impatient by the second.  
Lash sighed and said,"i told you before, harry. There is nothing we can do right now. I have sent your subconscious to search for the demon, after all he knows this body the best. But the demon must have laid some traps. It is time consuming, and you need to have patient. And it is possible that those fbi agents are actually hunters."  
I scratched my head and asked,"hunters?"  
"Yes, you know. People who hunt things. More specifically, these are people who hunt _supernatural_ things. They would know how exorcise the demon."  
"How come i never heard of them? And why do you think that they are hunters? "  
Lash shrugged and said,"i dont know why you have never heard of hunters. Possibly the same reason you have never heard of demons i guess. And hunters usually impersonate police officials or reporters or something to get access to information about any case that they are working on."  
I scowled again (if I keep this up, my mouth will be turned into a permanent scowl. Can't have that.) Lasciel might be right, but I was still getting restless. I had to do _something._  
 _"_ How long will it take my subconscious to find him. It shouldn't take too long should it? _"_  
 _"_ No it shouldn't. He should have returned by now. Maybe this demon is too well hidden. _"_  
"I thought no one knew my body better than my subconscious."  
Lash didnt say anything. She didn't show it, but I could tell that she was a little worried as well.  
"We can wait a few minutes can't we?" She sounded annoyed.  
"Yeah" I said. After a few seconds, I said, "You said something about exorcising the demon. Do you know how to do that?"  
"Yes of course i know how to exorcise a demon. But you can't do that from within the body. You could kill yourself, or send yourself in hell along with the demon."  
 _Damn it!_  
I was about to say something when I heard the sound of someone one knocking on the door.  
I looked towards the tv screen. The demon didn't seem to have noticed. It didn't move. It was probably those fbi agents (or hunters as Lash seemed to think). They knocked again, this time more insistent.  
This time, the demon got up, and opened the door. It was them. They were two tall muscular guys, and Murphy was right, no ways were they fbi agents. They both appeared to be in their mid twenties, one of them a few inches taller than the other.  
They introduced themselves and got in. I would have been very interested in hearing all that happened, but at that very moment, I heard my voice, or rather, my subconcious' voice, echo through the walls.  
I looked around, expecting to see him with the demon, gloating at how he found him. But there was no one. The echo became more clear. _Harry,_ _Lasciel. I hope you can hear this. I found the demon, but he caught me and locked me in a cage._ He then muttered something else which I couldn't make out. I looked at Lash.  
"He gave the direction to where he is being held. But the demon is gone." Lash said.  
"So what are we waiting for? Let's go."

As we ran through hallways and passages, something seemed to have gone wrong. Smoke appeared out of no where. Lights flickered. Something was going on out in the real world.  
"What is going on?" I asked Lash, who was right beside me.  
"Holy water." She stated.  
"I'm sorry what?"  
"Holy water." She was getting irritated."it is one of the few things that hurts a demon. That's the smoke. And i think those hunters knocked him out. Thats why the lights have turned off."  
"So we have a chance of trapping him right. That's great."  
"We don't need to trap him anymore. They will just exorcise him. What we do need to do is find your subconscious and rescue it. Since the demon is out of the way, and we know where he is, it should be easy."  
I nodded sullenly. I wanted to trap him myself, and make him pay for what he did. To me to all those other people. But I guess I would have to do with this.  
After what seemed forever, we reached a door. Lash turned the knob, and the door opened smoothly.  
Some smoke appeared again. Some one had poured holy water on the demon again. Suddenly, lights turned on.  
Lash and I looked at each other. _Uh oh._ This can't be good. The demon was awake. This could be a bit problematic.  
The first thing we saw as we entered the room was the huge cage. Standing in the middle of it was my subconscious. When he saw us, he scowled. "Couldn't you guys have come like a minute ago? One minute earlier!?" He shouted.  
Standing beside the cage was another me.  
Lash muttered something about there being too many harrys under one roof.  
I groaned and said,"hells bells! weren't two me enough, you had to come up and look like me! Too much confusion don't you think?"  
The demon - me looked like he was in pain, but he still smirked at me and said,"I know right. Too many idiots in one room."  
"I must agree with you on that one." Lash just couldn't resist.  
I gave them a look.  
"Hey guys? Remember me? I'm still here." My subconscious said.  
"Yes right. We still need to get _you_ out of this mess." I rolled my eyes.  
Without any warning, the demon punched me in the face. And did it hurt! The demon's hand felt like it was made of metal. I was thrown on the side of the wall. Lash seemed to have disappeared somewhere, the loyal demon that she was.  
The demon snickered at me. "Looks like we are alone after all." He walked towards where I had collapsed. I tried to stand up, but it hurt too much. I could barely move. He leaned real close and grinned. "What now, are you gonna kiss me or something?" I gasped out. His grin got wider, but he also seemed worried about something.  
"I am going to kill you..." He said, his smile disappearing from his face.  
His eyes suddenly widened, and he screamed. Black smoke appeared every where. I couldn't see anything. Again, I felt the same sensation I had felt when I was first possessed. Again the acid in my throat. The only difference this time was that instead of going _down_ my throat, it felt like it was going up, and out of my mouth. Again, I felt the same horrible pain.  
I felt a hand on my shoulder. I glanced up and saw Lash standing over me. I tried to speak, but no words came out.  
My last thought before I passed out was, _not again!_

 **AN: i mostly upload in wattsap**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Sam**_  
"Hunters! I should have known." The demon hissed angrily.  
"Yeah well but you didn't so..." Dean smirked.  
The demon was struggling furiously to get out of the ropes.  
"Stop struggling. You are not going to get out of here." I said pointing towards the devils trap.  
"You remember the exorcism?" Dean asked me.  
I gave him a look like _duh._  
"Right. Stupid question." Dean muttered."Let's send this son of a bitch where he belongs and get this shit over with." Dean said cheerfully.  
The demon grinned with dark humour. "You actually think that exorcising me would stop all this. Hah!"  
"What the hell are you talking about." I asked him.  
"You don't think that this was the doing of just one demon do you? My brothers and sisters are here. Quite fond of this city." He sneered.  
Dean and I looked at each other. If there were more than one demon in this city, it wouldn't end well.  
Dean stepped into the devils trap, put his hands on the chair, and leaned forwards, looking right into dresden's eyes. "None of you are getting away this time." He said menacingly."Sam, start the exorcism."  
"Wait a second." I quickly said.  
The demon smirked and said,"always the curious one huh Sammy. So you are the Winchesters. Finally. Took you long enough."  
"Sam just exorcise him."  
I ignored both of them and asked,"So it wasnt you possessing the other people."  
"Nope." He sneered.  
"Why the MO. Don't you guys, like, just slit the throat or something."  
The demon's grin got wider."you have no idea what you are dealing with here, do you? Don't you see it? All this was just a trap. To lure you in. Stupid Winchesters. Can't resist a hunt when they see it. I should have recognised you, but I was distracted. And i didn't expect you here." A sour look came on his face.  
"A trap by who?" I asked him kind of surprised.  
The demon made an impression like he was thinking something."well i don't know. But i am sure that if you pound your brain enough, then you figure it out." He mocked us. Then he looked straight at me and said,"he has great plans for you Sam winchester." Dean straightened up and looked at me, but I kept my eyes on the demon.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked although I knew the answer.  
The demon didn't answer. Instead, he looked at Murphy and gave her an evil grin. "You know i am going to kill the wizard right. You have no idea what is going on in his mind right now. It is so much _fun._ "  
Murphy hadn't said a word while this interaction had took place. Right now she looked dangerously close to killing him. I guess the only reason she _hadn't_ killed him was because it was after all her friend's body. Her eyes got deadly cold. "I think it's time to send this ass hole on his way to hell." She said, without looking at me. The demon started laughing.  
I gave a slight nod. He wasn't going to give us anymore information anyways.  
I started muttering the Latin incancation. The stopped laughing. He shouted and screamed in agony. "You will die. All of you will _die._ You mark my words." The demon screamed.  
With my last word of the exorcism, black smoke found its way out of dresden's throat and filled the room. It disappeared somewhere.  
We all turned towards dresden. His body was limp. He was unconscious. Murphy ran towards him. She shook his shoulders. "Hey... Harry..." She looked worried. The wizard stirred. He moaned. "Hey Murph." He gasped almost inaudibly. He tried to move his hands but the rope still restrained him from any movement.  
Murphy quickly untied him. "You all right?" She asked worriedly.  
"Peachy." He gasped after taking a deep breath.

 _ **Dresden**_  
I groaned as I sat up straight. I rubbed my head, which - i don't know why- hurt _a_ lot. Might have had something to do with the so called FBI agents.  
Which reminded me... I still had to deal with those 'hunters'. When Murph untied me, (remind me later to ask her what she was doing here, will ya) I stood up, or at least tried to. My legs could barely hold me, and I fell back on my ass. I swore.  
"I think it would be better if you don't stand for a while." The tall one said softly like he actually cared.  
"No one cares about what you think." I growled angrily. They were the reason I had a big lump on my head after all.  
"Whoa, easy there tiger. We're just trying to help." The shorter one said. I glared at him and tried to stand up again. I was unsuccessful. I sighed loudly, and gave up. Murphy rolled her eyes.  
She turned towards the hunters and said,"you have some explaining to do."

 _ **Dean**_ __  
"The... demon " Murphy hesitated, then continued,"said something about hunters. Is that what you are? And _why_ does the name winchester sound so familiar?"  
 _Uh oh._ That's not good. You see, Sam and I -well mostly me- are wanted. About a year back a shapeshifter murdered a few people while it looked like me, so there had been a nation wide search for me, but then the shapeshifter had been shot, so I was believed to be back. But then a few months ago, the cops had found out that I was still alive. They has arrested me and Sam, but we escaped. So now I was officially alive, and one of the most wanted man in usa. So see how it could be a problem that a cop would find out our real identity. Sam and I looked at each other.  
"Yeah we are hunters. We hunt all the supernatural things." I said dodging the second part. It did not go unnoticed by the lieutenant. She narrowed her eyes. I looked away.  
"We found out that something suspicious was going on here so we came to investigate. Looked like a demon. Turns out we were right." Sam said.  
Dresden scowled at the memory. Murphy was about to ask another question, but Sam cut her off. "Do you remember what happened?" He asked the 'wizard'. He nodded. "Not at first, but then it came to me." I turned my full attention on him. He was definitely hiding something. Sam seemed to have noticed too. He looked at me and seemed to say _it can wait_. I shrugged.  
"But no one else who was possessed seem to remember anything. How come you remember?" Sam asked curiously.  
Dresden shrugged. He grinned and spread his arms and said,"I _am_ a wizard. Maybe that's why i remembered. Because i am magic." Murphy rolled her eyes at him. What so she didn't believe him? They seemed to be very close, and Murphy didn't seem to be a person who would tolerate being lied.  
"Yeah. Could be..." Sam said, but like me, he didn't really believe him.  
"Are you really a wizard?" I asked, skeptical.  
"Yeah. Of course i am. Can produce fire put of air and stuff."  
Okay now that was bullshit. I eyed him wearily.  
"So you are telling me that you hunt supernatural, but you don't believe in wizards?" He asked, surprised.  
"No we don't. We believe in what we see. And we haven't ever seen a person 'produce fire out of air'. With the use of hex bag, sure. This what witches do. So if you are telling us you are a witch, fine we believe you, but a wizard? Sorry mister, but that's a little hard to believe." I said. Sam raised an eyebrow at me.  
Dresden seemed amused. He looked at Murphy and laughed. It wasn't the evil, sadistic laugh of the demon, but it was rather enjoyable, and felt like he actually meant it. Also, the soulless eyes were gone, replaced with someone who cared, but who had also seen some tough shit in his time. They were alert, like he expected anything could happen. Not much different from me and Sam.  
He suddenly stopped laughing, a sour expression on his face. Now that was weird.  
"You must be hell of hunters." He said sarcastically.  
"Believe me we are." I came back.  
Dresden clenched his fists. He looked like he wanted to punch me. I had that type of effect on people. Before any of us ended up causing the freagin' world war III, Murphy said,"you still haven't told us who you are. I figure _you_ are Sam winchester." She said, pointing at Sam. I winced. Now this could be awkward.  
"I am Sam. This is my brother Dean." Sam said cooly.  
"Hmm... Sam and dean..." Murphy muttered thoughtfully. A look of realisation crept across her face. "Oh... the Winchesters." it was not a question. _Oops._  
"No, no. You have got the wrong guys- " I tried.  
"Oh no its you. That's why you looked so familiar..." She quickly took her gun out and pointed at us.  
Dresden looked confused. "You know these guys?"  
"Oh yeah. There was this huge man hunt for Dean about a year back. He had died. Then about a few months ago, the Winchesters had resurfaced, apparently alive. They had been arrested, but had escaped." Murphy glared at us, especially me.  
"Oh... what were you convicted of?" Dresden asked curiously, a new found respect for us in his eyes.  
"You are kidding me right? They are criminals." Murphy gave dresden a look.  
"What? It's not like i haven't been in trouble with law before. And it must've taken a lot of talent to fake your own death. And they hunt _monsters._ It can't be anything _that_ bad." I snorted loudly. Sam glared at me.  
"Fine then I'll just list the charges." Murphy said with another deadly glare. She was getting frustrated. "Grave desecration, impersonation, credit card fraud, oh and yes,assault, kidnapping and three counts of first degree murder." Dresden whistled. "Alright, i take whatever i said back."  
"In our defense, those kidnapping and murders weren't us." I said with a smirk.  
Murphy and Dresden stared at me.  
"Look, it really wasn't us. The kidnapping and murder, it was a shapeshifter who had taken Dean's form. The body was real; it was the shapeshifter's. The other, it was a cop who somehow found out that we were in town and pinned the murders on us." Sam reasoned.  
Dresden nodded but Murphy still looked skeptical. She was still pointing the gun at us.  
"Hey lady you mind putting that gun away?" I said. Murphy slowly put her gun down. I relaxed a bit.  
"What about the other charges?" She asked, her cop voice on.  
Sam sighed and said,"they were real. But the assault part was mostly monsters. And the grave desecration, you have to salt and burn a body to get rid of a ghost or spirit. And the only way we could get any useful information was through impersonating."  
"What about credit card fraud?" Murphy asked, raising her eyebrows.  
At this I said,"you might not have noticed but hunting doesn't exactly pay. We need money if we want to survive. That's the only way we could get any money."  
Murphy sighed and holstered her gun, but she still looked like she wanted to arrest us.  
"Okay. So that's settled. Now mind telling me what the hell happened here? I was...uh.. kind of busy... in my head." Dresden tried standing up again. This time he succeeded. He groaned and rubbed his head, and thought that it would be better to sit down. So he sat down again.  
Murphy told him the whole story, while Sam and I eyed them.  
"So the demon knew you? And there are more of those guys here? And it was a trap for _you?_ " Dresden asked.  
"Yeah that about sums it up." I said sourly.  
"Do you know why?" He asked.  
"Why what?"  
"Why they wanted you here." He said irritated.  
"Yeah I am pretty sure i have an idea about that." Sam said thoughtfully. I looked at Sam.  
"You been having any more of those dreams?" I asked him, worried.  
Sam nodded his head.  
"What! When? Why didn't you tell me about them?" I asked angrily. Why did he always have to keep secrets. I am his brother for gods sake!  
"Not now Dean." He said silently.  
I nodded, still angry at him. He was right. This was not the right place, nor the right time to discuss this.  
"Okay okay, time out. What dreams?" Dresden asked.  
"It's none of your business." I snapped at him.  
"Okay i have had enough with this shit. I had been possessed by a funking demon not less than half an hour ago, so i am very cranky right now. And if there are more of them out there, then i am going to take them all out. And if you know something about them, or are somehow connected with it, then you bet your ass it is my business. So you going to tell me what you know, do you hear me?" He snapped back angrily.  
Sam and I looked at each other wearily. "Please excuse us for a second." Sam said pulling me to the other side of the room.  
"What?" I scowled at him. In the background, I could hear Murphy and Dresden talking quietly.  
"Look Dean, I'm sorry i didn't tell you about the dream before. It's just that it was different from any of my other dreams, and i couldn't make any sense out of it. And then we had the case..." Sam said.  
"Yeah ok whatever. Like you, not now. What should we do about scully and mulder there?"  
"I don't know man." Sam sighed. He continued,"I think that dresden made a fair point. He deserves to know what is going on."  
"Yeah but i am not sure if i trust him. And he seems to taking this way too calmly for a guy who had just been _possessed._ "  
"He could help us. He is a wizard after all."  
"He _says_ he a wizard. Doesn't make him one." I said.  
"You can't be sure about that." Sam argued.  
"Yeah ok so how about he gives us a proof. If he _is_ a wizard, then we'll tell him, and if not, well..."  
"Fair enough." Sam said, and with that, we walked towards the cop and the wizard.


	7. Chapter 6

**Spoiler alert: supernatural season 2**  
 **Disclaimer:** **I** **do not own either dresden files or supernatural.**

 _ **Dresden**_  
While Sam and dean were discussing their... issue, I told Murphy what had happened in my head, skipping the part about Lash, and in doing so skipping half of the story itself. Murphy was getting suspicious. She knew me too well to know that I was hiding something. But I couldn't tell her about Lash, not right now at least.  
"Do you trust them?" I asked her.  
"I am not sure. But they did save your ass." Murphy smirked. I shoved her arm playfully. Then, more seriously she said,"they _are_ criminals, and i don't like them here. The Winchesters are bad news harry. Death seems to follow them where ever they go. And if it means that people of Chicago might get hurt, i want them gone."  
"You yourself told me that there are more demons here. That probably means that people already are in trouble. And they seem to want those two. Now i don't know about you, but i don't think that if they leave, the demons would also leave. It could be a mayhem. I dont know how to kill them or exorcise them or whatever, and I am guessing nor do you. The only way out i see is by helping them, and sending their demonic asses back to hell. And I gotta be honest, I am pissed off. No one gets away with possessing me." I told her.  
Murph nodded sincerely. Before we had a chance to talk anymore, the Winchesters solved their issue and came back.  
"So you gonna tell us what is going on here?" I demanded.  
"Yeah, but first we have to be sure that you are who, or rather what, you claim to be." The younger brother said.  
Murphy snorted and said under her breath, "Look who is talking."  
The brothers ignored her. Dean said,"you have to give us some proof."  
I nodded. That sounded reasonable. I would have my doubts too if someone listed as a wizard in yellow pages. "Okay fine. I'll just show you."  
Magic is life's essence. It is generated by living things. However, the human heart and soul is also a very powerful source for magic. There is more magic in a giggle of a new born than in any fore a wizard can call. Emotions are a kind of channel for magic, a path to carry energy to a practitioner. But it is also very important to believe in what you are doing. If you don't believe that magic is real, or that you won't be successful in casting any spell, then it won't work. practitioner who believes himself incapable of achieving some effect with magic makes himself incapable of doing so, simply by holding that belief. I believe in what I am doing, and that's the only reason I am able to do what I do. By doing magic, you are using a small amount of your life force. So using too much magic could literally combust you.  
Luckily I have had a lot of practice in magic, so even now, when all I wanted to do was hit the sack, I would be able to demonstrate without much effort.  
I grabbed my staff and gathered a small amount of energy (didn't want to burn my whole apartment to the ground) around it. I shaped it carefully so when I released it, it wouldn't be more than a small flame. And I released it (away from the others obviously).  
A small ball of fire danced in the air for a few seconds, and disappeared. I turned towards the skeptical hunters with satisfaction. They were staring at me with their mouths wide open. I pulled a chair and sat down.  
"Your turn. What is going on here."

* * *

 _ **Sam**_

 _"Sammy!" I heard a woman_ _scream. Though_ _I_ _was only_ _6 months old when my mother was killed,_ _I_ _somehow_ _knew that_ _it was her. I saw a small child,_ me, _in a_ _cradle, and then everything was engulfed in fire._ _The world seemed to have gone...yellow?_  
 _A man stood_ _in front_ _of me, the yellow_ _eyed_ _demon, still in his last_ _meatsuit. He was saying something. And suddenly he was gone, replaced by a much taller man. He seemed to be about 6'6, with dark hair and brown eyes. He wore a trench coat, no wait, not a trench coat, a leather duster. He held a stick, which was_ _covered_ _with runes and symbols, in his hand. The stick was glowing_ _with_ _red energy. The man let out one short word, and yet again,_ _fire_ _consumed the world._  
 _All of a sudden, everything_ _disappeared. What remained was pure darkness._ _I_ _suddenly felt_ _a stab in my back, literally. What was weird was that_ _I_ _felt no physical pain. Black smoke appeared out of nowhere_ _and_ _started_ _forcing_ _itself up_ _my_ _throat._  
I had woken up coughing hysterically. Dean had made a joke about me being sick, and having to stay in the bed for the rest of the week. I had spent the rest of the night trying to figure out the dream, but it didn't make any sense. All I could think was that I was going to meet the yellow eyed demon soon, and a tall man was somehow going to be involved, and that I was going to be stabbed? But I wouldn't feel any pain? Like I said it didn't make any sense then, and we did have a case.  
Now it made a little more sense (just a little). Now I knew that the tall man was dresden and that he was supposed to play some kind of role involving the demon who killed my mother and girlfriend. We were going to need his help if we wanted to kill the demon. _And_ the demon basically said that yellow eyes was here.  
Three pair of eyes were staring at me expectantly. They all wanted to know what I 'dreamed'. But _I_ didn't know how much to tell them. If dean and I were alone, I would have told him everything without hesitation, but I still wasn't sure about the other two. Sure dresden had proved that he was in fact a wizard (still hard to believe) and what I had seen in my vision should reassure me about him, _and_ Murphy was a cop, a good one too from what I could tell. But what the hell, I was raised by a very paranoid father. I tend to reflect some of his qualities.  
I looked at Dean. We had a short non verbal talk. At last we decided I should probably tell them everything. I took a deep breath, and was about to start with the explanation, when the telephone rang.  
"Hold that thought." Dresden said, and stood up to pick up the phone.  
" So lieutenant." Dean said with his best smile. It didn't seem to affect Murphy one bit. The lack of enthusiasm didn't have any impact on Dean either. He kept his grin and continued," How long have you two been together?"  
At this, the cop actually blushed. Not much, but enough. "We are not together." She said fiercefully, but she was still blushing so it didn't have the same effect.  
Dean rolled in eyes. "I meant how long have you been _working_ together, sweetheart."  
Murphy turned red again, this time in anger. "Don't call me sweetheart. And to answer your question, several years."  
Dean whistled. He was about to say something else, probably something that would anger her more, so I quickly cut him off and asked," So what is with this place anyways? I mean there are no lights, no television, not even a refrigerator. I can't see anything digital or modern. Even the telephone seems to be taken right out of the 1960s movie. He can't be that poor, can he?"  
Murphy looked amused. She shook her head and said," Oh no, it's not that. Well I don't understand it very well either, but something to do with magic and technology not working well together. If you hand harry anything manufactured before like, the 16th century , it would bust open and be useless within less then an hour. That's why I like to keep him away from my office."  
I frowned. I hadn't heard about magic affecting technology before. But then I had thought wizards didn't exist either. At that moment, dresden hung up the phone and turned towards us.  
"That was Thomas. Apparently he came to find mouse and mister lazily lying on his couch. He is coming here right now."  
"Who is thomas?" I asked curiously.  
"He is my... um... friend." Dresden said with a small pause. _Interesting._  
"So anyways. You were going to tell us something?" Dresden said, changing the topic.  
"Right. Well I guess I should probably start from the beginning?" I looked at Dean. He nodded.  
So I told them. How yellow eyes had come in my nursery the night I was six months old and killed my mother. How our father, in order to seek revenge, had become a hunter and raised us to be one to. How, after 22 years, the demon had then killed my girlfriend too. I told them about my visions that I had suddenly started having, and that there were others like me with their own abilities. I left out the part about dad dying. That was a bit too personal.  
Dean had been uncharacteristically very quiet during this, no doubt thinking about dad. He still blamed himself for dad's death. Dresden had asked a few questions, but Murphy remained quiet.  
Then I told them about my latest vision. At that, dean perked up. He listened intently at what I said. I finished and looked at them for any reaction.  
Dean was the first to speak. "But this vision of yours sounds like an actual dream. I mean, your visions are a lot more clearer aren't they?"  
I nodded and said," Yes it could be, but I still had those headaches I get after my visions. And then how do you explain him?" I pointed at dresden." I am sure it was him. And it was before we met him, so it can't really be a normal dream... or nightmare."  
"Now look, I can't say that I know much about your psychic thing, but I don't think you should take this lightly. This could mean something." Dresden said. Murphy nodded in agreement.  
Dean shrugged and said,"So what should we do? The demons could be can't just go around the city and sprinkle holy water on random people."  
"Yeah, I don't think that is a very good idea. But I might have a way of finding the demons." Dresden rubbed his hands and grinned. Murphy rolled her eyes.  
"What way?" I asked.  
"Oh well I have a source. He would find out for me. You can trust him."  
"Who is he?" Dean asked him.  
"He likes to remain confidential."  
Dean shrugged again. "As long as he gets the info."  
"He will." Dresden reassured him.  
"But just in case, if he fails, we need a plan B." I said.  
"Sure, if you want. But it is a waste of time. He will get us what we need. But if you want to, then the three of you can work on that." Murphy glared at him. She probably didn't like the idea of working with convicts. But she didn't argue.  
"Thomas should be here any second now..." Dresden continued, Murphy's glare not going unnoticed. At that moment, someone knocked on the door.  
"Ah, speak of the devil." He walked towards the door, and muttered something that vaguely sounded like Latin, and opened the door.  
He was greeted by a mountain lion. No wait... it was just a _dog_ the size of a mountain lion, not actually a mountain lion. This dog was actually bigger than some people (Murphy ) themselves. Dresden barely had to bend to pat him, and Dresden was really tall, so that must be something.  
"Yeah, good to see you too, mouse. Yeah it's me again." He said and the dog, _mouse,_ started licking him all over his face with his big wet tongue.  
" _Mouse!"_ Dean said at the same time when I said," Where did you _get_ him!?"  
"He is a hell of a thing, isn't it?" Dresden said with admiration.  
"No but seriously, _mouse?"_ Dean said.  
" _What!_ He was very small when I first found him. He fit in my pocket." Dean and I stared at him with disbelief.  
"It's true." Murphy said.  
Dean would probably have given a smart ass remark, but a new voice cut him off.  
"Hiya Murph, harry. How's life?" Thomas said in a cool _I_ _don't_ _care_ voice. Now I am not gay or anything, but thomas was _hot._ He was about 6 feet tall and well built. He wore plain white T shirt and jeans, but looked like he would still have won the 'hottest looking male model' award, if there was anything like that. Any girl would be drooling right now. I looked at Murphy to see her reaction. Well any girl _but_ Murphy I guess. The way she was glaring at Thomas would have made a grown up man weep.  
"That's lieutenant Murphy to you smart ass." Murphy said sternly, but a small grin crept up her face indicating she didn't really mean that.  
"Thomas. Where is Mister?" Harry asked before thomas could say anything else.  
"Good to see you too harry. And I see you have gotten very rude while I have been away. Don't care to introduce me to your guest here. And as for Mister, that cat of yours is as stubborn as you. I tried to get him in my car, but he just wondered off somewhere. Don't know why he even cared to stay in my apartment."  
Dresden chuckled at that. "He was probably looking after Mouse. Anyway, i wouldn't worry about him. He will find his way back when he is hungry." Mouse rolled his tongue out and looked like he was grinning.  
Dean and I just stared at him like he was mad. Why the hell would mouse need looking after for? And by a _cat?_ These people were crazy.  
"Well since you won't introduce me, I'll do it myself." Thomas turned towards us and extended his hand." I am thomas Raith."  
Dean and I shook his hand and introduced ourselves.  
"Hmm... Winchester. Why does that name sound familiar?" Thomas said to no one in particular. After a while, he just shrugged and shook it off.  
"Okay. So thomas, I'll fill you in to what is going on. Murphy, you Sam and dean go do... whatever it is you are going to do. Mouse, you are with me."  
I was about to object at him involving thomas. I didn't know him, nor did I trust him. There was something off about him. But dresden raised a hand to stop me and said," I trust him all right. And he can help. No argument."  
Dean and I both scowled, but didn't argue. The faster dresden got to work, the better.  
"Come on thomas, mouse. We have some work to do." Dresden said cheerfully.  
"Aye aye captain." Thomas said, and mouse hopped on to his feet...uh... I mean paws.  
"You do that." Dean said. "We'll work on a plan."  
Dresden nodded, and with that the trio exited.


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: hey. So** **I** **don't** **remember if** **Murphy** **and/or Thomas knew about Lash in or before White Knight, so** **I'm** **just going to go with** _ **didn't**_ _ **know.**_ **Anyways... enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Dresden**_

"...so that's what happened." I finished.  
Thomas whistled. "Wow... so tell me Harry, how did it feel like to be possessed by something you didn't believe existed." He said in a mocking tone. Mouse rolled his tongue out and seemed to be laughing.  
I glared at both of them. "After everything I told you about the Winchesters, that's all you want to know!"  
"Well the Winchesters aren't my half brothers." Thomas shrugged. "And anyways, I really want to know." He grinned, so he was probably not serious (but you can never tell with vampires, you know).  
I scoffed. "Yeah right!"  
"Just tell me okay!?"  
I thought for a moment before answering."It didn't really feel like anything. At first, I remember it felt like a whole bucket of burning hot lava was being poured down my throat, but later I just blacked out, and probably wouldn't have remembered anything if not for la... my magic." I almost slipped. Thomas had definitely noticed. He narrowed his eyes, but thankfully, he didn't ask any questions.  
"So.. what do you think of the Winchesters?" I asked him, hoping he would forget what happened (yeah right!)  
"I have heard about them, about their father actually. They are pretty famous among the supernatural. I just remembered when you told me about them. Their father used to be a terror. Not a single monster that he decided to kill left undead, so I've heard anyways." Was that awe that I saw in Thomas' eyes? Yeah... daddy Winchester must have been the real deal.  
"If he's such a good hunter, why isn't he with his sons, fighting evil and all?" I asked.  
"I heard he died a few weeks ago." Thomas replied.  
I nodded. "That could explain why they didn't talk about him much. They are still mourning."  
Thomas shrugged.  
"You said you had a confidential informant who could find all the demons in this city." Thomas asked.  
I grinned."Yes. He likes to be kept a secret."  
Thomas rolled his eyes. "Just tell me will ya?"  
I smirked. "Of course _you_ know him. Remember Toot Toot?"  
"Oh yes of course. That little faerie of yours. Yeah, it could work. But are you sure he would be able to identify them all?"  
"Don't underestimate the power of my Major General Toot Toot Minimus, Thomas. There's not a single thing in this world that Toot can't find." I said in a fake, deep voice.  
Thomas rolled his eyes. "Sure, whatever."  
"Come on then. We have some pizza to buy."

* * *

 _ **Sam**_

Dean, Murphy and I were sitting there, in Dresden's apartment, not really knowing what to do. No one spoke anything, not even Dean. The silence was getting very uncomfortable. Murphy looked angry, or maybe that was just her happy face, I am not sure I could tell either ways.  
"So...um.. can you tell us anything about Thomas?" I asked carefully.  
"Why do you want to know about him?" She snapped. _Someone is not happy to be working with us._ But then who could blame her? She was a cop, and we were criminals.  
"Hey look lady, I know you don't like us and all, but if we are going to work together, we are going to have to trust each other, or at least try to trust each other." Dean said, obviously a little angry by Murphy's behaviour.  
"Don't you dare tell me what to do! And the part about trusting you? Why should I trust you!? You have given me no reason to trust you! And you are right, I don't like you or you brother, not even a bit, and the only reason I'm helping you is because those SOB demons came into _my_ city. And I wouldn't tolerate that." Murphy said, furious.  
This just seemed to have made Dean angrier. "First of all, we didn't _ask_ you to help us, remember? It was you and your wizard who wanted to help in the first place. And _we_ _did_ help you didn't we? Exorcising that demon. You seem to have forgetten about that? You are just not willing to look ahead of the fact that we are 'convicts'. Typical!"  
Before the verbal fight turned into a physical one (and it seriously looked like it could happen any second now. Murphy's fists were clenched tightly, and Dean's hand was moving towards his back where he kept one of knives ) I quickly raised my hands up and stopped them. "Guys. I don't think that this is the right place, or the right time to get physical. I'm sure after the crisis is over, we will get lots of time. You can continue after that. Until then, we will just have to cooperate with each other, and like Dean said, trust each other, and well... try not to get into a fight. Otherwise it could get out of hands."  
Dean and Murphy both scowled, but didn't say anything else, so I considered it as a victory.  
"Okay. Good. Now Dresden seemed sure that he would find out everything about the demons in this city." I looked at Murphy for confirmation. She nodded. "He will."  
"Alright. For all we know, there could be dozens of them. We will need a plan to defeat them."  
"Alright. You got anythin? Cause I got nothin." Dean said.  
"Yeah... I think I might have something."

* * *

 **AN: Okaay... sorry for t** **he** **extremely small chapter, cause** **I** **have no idea what to write next.** **I'll** **just have to figure** **something** **out. Also,** **I** **found out that** **I** **suck at writing fighting scenes,** **and** **I** **have created a s** **ituation** **for myself that a fight is inevitable. I** **don't** **know what** **I'm** **going to do!**


End file.
